


Not like you

by SaraWolffuchs



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Depression, Love, Other, PTSD, Podlings, Sea, beach, forest, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraWolffuchs/pseuds/SaraWolffuchs
Summary: Sometimes you need a hand to find peace with yourself, and sometimes you need 4
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

„Stupid Podling, stupid Gelfling, stupid everything…” Some habits she took from her father. Talking with herself. Skektif may be way more civilized than her Dad, but just lives nearly the same lifestyle as him, well, minus the constant running around and killing poor critters. She only hunts what she needs to survive. And today she lost her kill to a group of younglings. Not wanting to scare them with her sudden appearance, she walked away. It seems like a group of Podlings and Gelfling are making a place near hers their home. Just perfect. Now she needs to either scare them off or to introduce herself. She could be like her father and just, kill them. But who would it benefit In the end. Nobody. Only family members or friends will searching for them, discover the slaughter and will come back with an army. Nah, not worth it.

Skektif, standing now tall on her two feet. No little fluff ball anymore, all the soft is gone, replaced by spikes and sharp talons. Her feet sunken into the white sand, washed by the constant little waves of the sea. The air is warm and a little breeze blows thru her long thin feathers. Such a wonderful evening. She didn’t realize that someone joined her.

“Hello, Skektif”

Like an instinct, she took hold of her sable and pointed it towards the voice. And as fast sank it again.

“Mikono” Her voice even, as she took the Urskeks in, it has been a while since the Lightbringer joined her. He had a few new necklaces, and some other trinkets covering his floating body. As usally he had a warm smile on his long face.

“What are you doing here?”

“Aren’t you happy to see me? Am I not a sight to behold? Don’t worry my dear, I have gifts and stories to share.” As he told her he took some fancy covered sacks out of his coat, it was decorated in green, blue and purple. Just as her own attire.

“You are a sigh, but I am not sure of which kind..” He only chuckled to that.

As she was younger, she learned about the Mystics, the Urskeks, the Skeksis. The thing she is in reality. A beast from another world, not intended to be created at all. But Mikono is one. He was birthed whole, with the very looks and behaviour an Urkskeks should have. But why? She didn’t questioned it anymore. Thra was weird, the history of it was even stranger. And Augrah is just a perfect fit for representing Thra.

“I am also here to ask, no, to tell you about my friends” Skektif started to cross her arms, and narrow her eyebrows. “..they are really openminded, they even leaded by one of the descend of the first rebellion. A very friendly bunch. I invite you to get to know them, after all, you guys will be neighbours…” That is when Tif raised on of her smaller arms and stopped him.

“YOU, lead them here? Knowing I am,…I am not…MIKONO!” Her breath became shorter. “I am no Urskeks, I am a fucking Skeksis!”

Mikono only stared, letting her rage and become calm again. “Tif, they didn’t say yes to this spot yet. I can make them go away.”

“Do you know what happen if they know a Skeksis lives next by? They will hunt me down, or I will eat them raw in my blood lust, are you ready for this Mik? Are you ready to see me eating your friends?”

Too close, way to close.

“Skektif. Stop.”

A third voice yelled. “Master Mikono!”


	2. Mina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the new dude

It was a tiny Gelfling. Running in sand was hard so the proud and ready to fight spirit looked kind of silly.

Skektif raised her eyebrows, side eying Mikono. “Master?”

“Doesn’t it suit me?”

“ _Master?”_

“You don’t like it”

“Master Mikono! I came to aid you in battle against this horror-“

“Careful, she is a friend of mine, I consider her my family as well”

The little green Gelfling stood still, like waiting for the joke of this situation. To be fair, Skektif waited too.

“But, Skeksis are evil”

“And I bet you taste like Grunak shit”

The small armed creature pointed his little sable at her. “Be Quiet! Or I will slice you with my weapon!”

At that the young Skeksis took her own Sword out, showing off the sable which was twice the size of the Gelfling itself. “You wanna spear?”

At that the confidence in the eyes of the little green one faded. Replaced by fear.

“Enough of this, Mina, put down your weapon, I want you to meet my oldest friend, Skektif”

Mina wane her sable. She took the new creature in. She never saw a Skeksis, only saw pictures and carved statues of them, also did she know that those beast, are nothing but trouble, evil and vile.

“Master, I am confused”

The Urskeks took pity in his young friend. “Go back to your family, I will join you soon, tell them I bring a friend” He looked at Tif. “But don’t tell them yet she is a Skeksis, I will do it by myself when I join you”

“Yes Master!” And with that the slippery running started again, but for some reason way more coordinated.

“Never saw a Grottan so far from home” Slowly putting her Sword in her back Holder. She scanned the way the small Gelfling left the scene.

“She is part Grottan, people starting loving over the border” Skektif made a face.

“Also, I want you to give this a chance. I know you don’t like living alone. This isn’t in your blood.”

He took her clawed hands in his smooth one. “Please”

Skektif watched their hands a few seconds before sighing and watching anywhere but Mikono. “Fine. I try.” Before the Urskeks could finish his exited inhale, she spoke again. “BUT if this goes south. And start attacking me, I WILL attack as well. And I am for a good reason a survivor, Skeksis as parents and that..”

Out of the blue his hugged the blue feathered woman. Covering her in his warmth and long coat like wear. “I know, daughter of the Hunt and Sea.”


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the neighbors

They started walking towards the direction the little Gelfing ran off to. Or at least Skektif did. Mikono was hovering over the ground. No effort at all. As they reached the borderline to the tropical forest, the way became more solid and easier to cross, and so the voices of new creatures became louder and louder. Each step over new logs and made her grunt and hiss. Annoyed by the vegetation.

“If you keep hissing, they might think you are hungry”

“Why would I hiss while being hungry. I only hiss if pissed off!”

Mikono smiled and lead the way to his “friends”.

“Wait here, when I tell you to come you step into the light. All will end well”

“Don’t be to hopeful Mik, time over time proved me that they still see me as,… them…”

The Urskeks turned to her and lowerd his head to her level. “Not this time” And with that, leaving, to give a heads up to his friends.

Skektif was speechless. How can he be so sure, didn’t this young Gelfling just said and did the opposite of what the claimed? Open minded. Yeah sure…

She could hear him talking but his voice was way to low and calming. At some point there was silence, pretty sure he finished his speech and waited for the reactions of his friends. After two minutes Tif could here: “Skektif, please join us!”

She was nervous, to say it blunt. As she made her way thru the fern and plants she could see more and more. Until finally standing right next to her friend.

The Gelfling stood still, in a half circle in the little clearing they tend to make their home. It was a good spot, a fresh water source was not far away, which she also used, and the ground was way harder than the beach a couple of meters away. And Mikono was right, the diversity of the Gelfing was impressive. Grottan, Spiriton and even a few Vapran were to see. All stared at her like she was a flying Fizzgig. Some of them more scared than others. But not showing any aggression. At least this was something.

“Skektif, meet my friends, this is Janna” He pointed at an older Gelfling, a mix between Vapran and Stonewood, or so she thinks.

“She is the official Maudra of this group”

Skektif gave a nod towards her, a long and deep nod, only giving to higher beings.

Janna chuckled. “I heard of you before, Offspring of the Hunt and Sea. I also know you are nothing like your parents.”

Skektif breathed hard at that. She knows who her parents were. Or at least she heard of them somehow. She could feel Mikonos hand on her shoulder.

“Aye, I don’t seek blood and isolation like them”

“Very good, I am sorry that we invaded your land without asking, we thought that this land iwas uninhabited.” With that she gave The Urskeks a harsh look. In respond he ducked his face and rubbed the back of his head.

“Hmm, yeah, I can’t blame you for doing so then” She hit Mikono lightly in his stomach. He doubled over like a drama queen. “We will see how this plays out, I don’t intend to..” She looked around. The Gelfling were curious what she had to say. “..harm anyone.”

“Then I would invite you to our feast tonight, to get to know us and we to know you more. You don’t have to join us of course. Fell free to speak your mind.”

Well that is not possible now, if she says no, she would make herself suspected to them.

“Aye, I will join.”

“Wonderful! We will start at sunset, come anytime you like!” And with that she told the other Gelfling to get back to work. Mikono looked at her like a happy Skekling, which she returned with a blank stare and a raised eyebrow. With her smaller arm he began to drag the Lightbringer to her home.

As they went thru the forest, she sighed loud. “I will not survive this, and my death will be your fault!”

“You it will not, also it will be wonderful!” He threw his arms up and clapped them together. She could kick him again, that would make her feel better.

“How can you be so sure!”

“You hit me back there”

“And? This is nothing new, I could hit you everytime you finish a sentence!” She exclaimed.

“No, I mean, they see me as something higher, and yet they didn’t throw a fit when you did it. They could have harmed you right there and then, but they didn’t!”

Point taken. He was right, Mikono was like family. In some way. So, behaving like this was nothing new, but if the Gelfling really saw him as some kind of God. Then yes, this was, convincing.

Does this make her a God as well? Like a villain? Death?

“Before you overthink everything, they won’t do a think till I say otherwise. Which!” He raised a single finger up. “will never happen”

“Who knows, maybe the Hunter has left some brutal blood in me” She spoke, but mainly to herself.

At that Mikono took her spiked head in his soft hands and pointed it towards himself.

“No, you are not your parents. You are Thra – born. You decide who you want to be.”

Maybe he speaks the truth, maybe he was right.

“You know I am right.”

“Stop reading my mind, Lightbringer” She took her head out of his grasp.

“I can’t do that, but would be very helpful” he winked at her.

She scoffed. This conversation ended. She turned her heels towards her hide. A shell part of Vessa. She died after Skeksa went nuts and decided she wouldn’t be able to ride the waves of the silver sea anymore anyway. Dying by her sword was not merciful, but maybe a gift of sweet death anyway. Who knows how bad this creature suffered to bring her mother shelter and a safe ride.

It was decorated by many trinkets she found in the crystal castle, leftover of the skeksis and Mystics when they fused together.

Apart from symbols and golden Jewellery, once hoarded by Skekshod, there were parts of Skekmals clothes and trophies, his broken Skull mask as well. And paperwork by Skeksa. The entrance was covered by big parts of canvas and rest of the curtains of the throne room of Skekso.

“I hope we will see you” He smiled softly.

“Aye…” and with that she disappeared behind the heavy clothes.


	4. The invite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Depression  
> Skektif meets the elder

As the sun sets and the first sea birds return home, Skektif made her way to the Gelfling. Mikono standing at the border of the forest already, awaiting her. She was in her usally clothes, an old oversized sea hat, her red shirt with black wide trousers, some worn coat and her black, salt covered boats. Her tail was out and swaying behind her. The few piercing on her snout shining.

“Looking stunning as ever Skektif”

Skektif raised her hand to fake-cover her eyes. “And you, bright as ever”

“Being natural good, shines threw me.” Tif gave a short chuckle.

“Let this be done with, I don’t intend to make friends for a life time.”

“Being able to live more than hundred of trines is sure a burden, but good to have you at my side”

“Aye” The truth was, she wasn’t sure she was able to live as long as Mikono. He was another species, sure she showed no sign of aging in her 80 years of existing, but it may change once she hit the thousand mark. The Skeksis grew weaker. She has to wait what Thra gave her.

But none of that she told the Urkskes. Why worry him. He may even know already.

They came to a bonefire burning bright. Some young Gelfling dancing, all stopping once the two entered the scene.

“Master Mikono, and,…” there was an awkward pause, before the Gelfling started to talk again. “I am sorry, but has Miss Skektif a title, which we could use to address her?” The small one had some real trouble, what pity. Skektif stood more than the double high of this one, must be a frighten view from down there.

The Skeksis crouched down. “Just call me Skektif or Skeksis, I don’t care, or do you people have a Titel for me?” Like drainer, Monster, or others which would suit her all together.

“Now, now, come my friend, let’s join Janna. She is waiting.” Mikonos voice was soft but urgent, clearly he had an idea were her thoughts went to.

“Hmm” She rose and didn’t look back. She had done enough scaring for now.

At the fire was indeed the old Stonewood – Vapran Gelfing. Sitting on a blanket and with her walking stick in front of her.

Two empty blankets were to each her side, bigger ones, placed for the Urskeks and the Skeksis.

“Ahhh, our guest of honour! Sit, sit! We made enough food for everyone.”

She winked a cook over who brought two big bowls of food, he bowed after walking away. So much respect she has never witnessed. It made her nervous and feel out of place. Yet she took the invite and sat down. She wasn’t fond of the idea that Mikono wasn’t right next to her. He was some kind of support line. What if she did something wrong? What if she overthought? Like right now?

The Blanket was nice and warm, she took the spoon in the bowl and tried to eat it. Having no lips and sharp teeth is hard. All the others had lips. Envy.

“So, tell me about yourself, Master Skektif.” The Maudra says, casually drinking from her bowl, not using the spoon. Huh.. Also the use of the word Master, a way to high title.

“Well, my parents you know, may I ask how?”

“Ah yes, my parents fought against your father. The stories ended always with his death, should I say I am sorry?”

Her parents faced the Hunter? And survived? Now she has her respect even more. “Nah, he was a cruel beast. Killing and only living for the Hunt.”

“And you”

“I was just there, he took me along, didn’t make him a good parent”

Janna nodded. “Aah, yes. I am not familiar with this kind of parenting. What about your mother?”

The Gelfling took a sip. And Skektif got sad. Skeksa was not the best, but not the worst as well. She cared, loved and taught her everything. At the end she may has fallen for the dark part in her being, but the last moment with her, will forever be the biggest the scar in her life. A Scar nobody can see.

“She was,…better” And with that she chunked the whole food in one go. Hoping it has some kind of beverage in it. Mikono looked at her like a sad pup. She shook her head.

For sure the Maudra wanted to defend the Gelfling which Skeksa killed and or tried to kill, but for now, she will let the young Skeksis mourn.

Her negative thoughts were suddenly disturbed by a small Gelfling. Watching her with those big eyes. “Do you really have four arms?”

What a dump question, Mikono had four as well, why shouldn’t she?

“Aye?”

“Wow” And with that, the childling was gone.

Odd beings.

“Don’t think much of it, the young ones are always strange.” Janna spoke up. “Must be even stranger for you, never seeing younger beings, am I right?”

“True that. I only had interaction with Mikono, and we are the same age.”

“Did you never meet any other? No matter the species?”

Of course, she has. And, of course she met younger ones. But it wasn’t her place to out them. Apart from her parents, she met the court Skeksis and their own offspring. Thought she never spoke with them for long. She only went to the castle after they informed her about the upcoming passing of Emperor Skekso.

“I met the Court once”

With that all the Gelfling who listened to her, went quiet. The hate and fear, so thick, you could cut it in the mid-air.

“And I told the Emperor off” She stared into the blazing fire in front of her. “I screamed my hate into his rotting face, I told him all the pain I had to endure, and I went out before the ritualmaster could take my tongue for it”

The young skeksis had to hold her rage inside, so it won’t bleed into her tone as she turned her beak towards the maudra. Who in return had a calm expression, yet firm. “And I laughed when I heard of his passing”

As seconds went by, the Gelfling started to return to their previous actions. Tif held the elders gaze. “Why did you invited me to this, if your intention was only to know if I am dangerous or peaceful, you could have asked Mikono, or asked him for a meeting with me”

The Urskeks himself sat silently next to the old woman, panic starting to raise in his face.

“Wasn’t it a good idea? A normal Skeksis would try to manipulate these folks, try to make friends, just to turn on them in the right time. Yet you sit here, full of rage. But not against us, but against you and own kind. I think this is a way better way to tell if you are dangerous or not.”

“And to what conclusion did you come?” Skektif eyes began to wide, like a Hunter, the Hunter, finding its prey.

“You are dangerous.”

Tif sneered, fleshed her teeth and began to rise. “Indeed.” And with that she made her way away from the fire.

“Tif!” She could hear the Urkskes yell.

But she was out of reach before he could raise.

* * *

Janna hold the hand of the Urkskes. “She is dangerous”

“She will not harm your people, I will lay my life on that”

“I know. She is a bigger danger to herself. She will isolate herself and her hate will manifest, so much so, that she may harm another soul out of it. Even you. Please, Master Mikono, watch out for yourself.” And with that she let the hand of the Lightbringer go.

He was in distress, for the first time in ages, he was truly in panic. He left the fireplace in a hurry, only to find Skektif standing on the beach, her back turned to the festival, while her front faced the sisters, which lighted her silhouette. Her head bowed.

“My dear Skektif…”

“Don’t” She rose a hand, which she sunk just as fast. “Just don’t…”

“All my life..” she started. “all my life, I hated who I was, what I am. And now, it starts to eat me.” The young skeksis sighed and turned around to face her old friend. There was no light or fight in her eyes. “It destroys me, like the darkening did with Skekso. I am no different than those parasites.”

“No” Mikono closed the distance between them. Reaching for her with a soft and gentle touch to her back. “You may look like them, but you have the soul of an Urskeks, just like me. Don’t let the Skeksis part break you. I will help you find the light again, and then you can prove yourself, that you are deserving of good and pure. I promise.”

Skektif didn’t say anything, she just let her head rest against him, and cried silent tears.


End file.
